


Withering

by Polarissruler



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Canon, Not really connected, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: The girl lies in her bad, sickness withering her body. Everybody is on the edge, waiting for the prince to come and save her. AKA - a story about a princess after Dios stopped being a hero.





	Withering

Sunlight dances through shadows –  
Over living corpse –  
And only sunrays fight Death’s cold force.

Drowned by thick waves of purple velvet,  
The princess withers in her bed.

Every struggle for air feels like a kiss  
By Death’s cold, disgusting, repulsive lips.

A shaking hand – dead rose branch  
With no petals – eaten until ash  
By cursed sickness.

Rosy cheeks, tainted by blood red –  
Thick like sugar syrup and smells like velvet;  
Like velvet, roses, fire, and regret.

With a grin ominous on the skeletal face,  
Death waddles closer for a chilly embrace.

The last sunray warmth touches her forehead.  
She knows the sickness she can no more fend.

Her prince…  
“Ah, my prince, take my hand!”  
No one breathes; A miracle last?

The prince never came.

The let the little rose rest in soil bed.  
With no kiss in a hundred years, no slippers, no dreamy dance.

Sleep well, doomed princess; you get that instead of a happy end.


End file.
